ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deathgleaner
Last archive: 04:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I dont know how. I think you should have the same privileges as me?Swerty 20:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) The new page is looking good!!Swerty 20:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I dont know about the icon. Also is there anyway to have the ideas List automatically generated for new ideas after there made, rather then having to manually add them to the list. I see the number of ideas goes up when it detects a new page, but the List of all the pages has to be updated.Swerty 20:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, im familiar with the all pages, but i was thinking of one just for the ideas. but that one works. Is there a way to randomly (each day) have an Idea's page featured on the front page of the site??Swerty 20:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry, that was me. Do you know how to do a featured article each day?Swerty 20:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Can I have your email? Hey a twitter page sounds cool. Im not much familiar with the service, but if you think it will help memebership, that's cool!! Also, i hate checking messages on idea wiki, can you email me instead: matt911@gmaildotcom. Thanks! Swerty 02:50, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :The Twitter account will be created, and I'll email you any future messages (i have a gmail as well!) Deathgleaner 23:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey. I have a question, what kind of ideas are you wanting. What is the point of the ideas?--God'sGirl94 13:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Therramus Hi Deathgleaner, I made a new chart (Figure 14) that I added to the idea page yesterday for "Volatility in the price of etc"...... Figure 14 is titled "Geopolitcal and Economic History of Oil Price Volatility". I was hoping I might interest you in changing out the old image on the idea Wiki homepage on Oil Prices. I like/are proud of my new graph... but it is kind of fiddly, so would understand if you didn't think it works. Best wishes, Therramus :it will be done. Therramus again Hi Deathgleaner, Generosity on the new figure 14 is very much appreciated. Please note that the title above the fig now no longer works - i.e., "The price of oil from 1986 to January 2009:" A better title line for the new figure is "Geopolitical and Economic History of Oil Price Volatility" Thanks again and best wishes, Therramus it will be done. Oh, and please sign your name like this: ~~~~ Deathgleaner 16:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Therramus redux Tanks again. TR Therramus 16:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Publication Hi Deathgleaner, I was wondering about the possibility of publishing my idea (volatility in the price of oil etc) in another format. It is starting to approach book size length and it is in a topical/controversial area - with the economic crisis and all. The idea seems to be generating some interest if the google/yahoo/bing searches "oil volatility investment" or "oil investment risk" are any type of indicator that it is being read. What are the prohibitions, impediments, considerations etc of trying to get a book publisher interested ? Also saw your comparison of Mac and PC operating systems - very balanced piece. Best wishes, Theramus Therramus 16:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Kann ein Luxusurlaub nur 29,-- kosten ? This post looks spam... for a German travel co ? Best Therramus 22:19, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Deathgleaner, Note that there appears to have been no "top referers" to our Wiki site for the last week or so - is there something up with this widget. Best wishes, Therramus Therramus 22:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Deathglean, Are you still out there ? Suggest try clearing site cache to re-init referral widget. Seasons Greetings and all the best. Therramus 16:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Deathglean, Looks like referrers working again. Best wishes, T Therramus 19:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Transformers N.E.S.T. Alliance the video game Can you help edit Transformers N.E.S.T. Alliance the video game? Mark Marino 02:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, i've never played it :( Deathgleaner 01:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ha you're a good scammer. It's called AdBlock Plus for ZERO dollars. KTHX Deathgleaner 06:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you add a sonic heroes 2 picture (I have seen a sonic heroes 2 picture on the internet). What those Episodes About *Jean Bob's Big Tiff **King Jean Bob **Oh Say, Can You Speed? Pages for deletion Hi Deathgleaner, I just want to let you know, that there are several pages awaiting deletion. --Weas-El Talk| 21:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Deathgleaner, The most-visited-pages tool seems to be frozen. Is the server refreshing these on a regular basis ? Best wishes, Tom Hi Deathgleaner, We Have to Delete All of Pages, and then i just want to Let you Know, Do you Understand? Updates of hits on most popular pages I agree with Tom. The updating of the list of most visited pages is lacksadaiscal to be charitable. Who spose to see to this job? Why is not done daily ? Most visited pages Hi Deathgleaner, I have been tracking the essay "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" One July 31 2011 it had 1651 visits and as of today Aug 20 2011 it has 1652. An increase of one. On the other hand "History" for "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" records more than 50 editing visits since July 31 2011. I'm curious as to how the counter for the "most visited pages" page works. Best wishes Tom Hi Deathgleaner The "most visited pages" counter on "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" jumped 9 yesterday after my msg. Thanks for unjamming this. I notice a similar issue with the counter on "Volatility in the Price of Oil since Hubbert's Peak and Investment Risk" which has stayed essentially unchanged for a month, but edit counts suggest otherwise. Can you pls see if this can be unjammed as well ? Having accurate data is very helpful - I appreciate your efforts looking into this. Best wishes, Tom Page counts ? Hi Deathgleaner, As you can probably tell from the wikis I like data. One reason is that I'm trying to figure out whether there is sufficient interest to publish my stories in another format. These numbers could be very useful in getting the support of a publisher for example. I'd therefore like to get the data on page visit numbers the for the "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" and "Volatility in the Price of Oil since Hubbert's Peak and Investment Risk" wikis. Please let me know how to do this. Tx and best wishes, Therramus 14:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Block Tiarron Right Now! Hi Deathgleaner, I Want You Know that We Have to Block Tiarron, Once and For All. Magnus V 17:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) spam This wiki is a great idea! However, currently it seems to be plagued by spam. There are many ideas that don't look like ideas at all. See, for example, Kingdom Hearts, which is one of the "featured ideas". --Erel Segal (talk) 21:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) New post in months. These are particular users: Magnus V and Magnus User. They somewhat claim to be drom the Idea Wiki Staff. Do you accept that statement? Here are their user pages: User:Magnus V and Magnus_User. Thanks in advance. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 18:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. I have made an article soon to be "backed up" in an upcoming wiki.) Reactivation awaiting... To the deactivated user. Please get the staff to reactivate you. And do the following. Kick Larry96, DinoDrones, Tragould, TheCannon, and all those little kids out of the Idea Wiki. That's because people like them are corrupting this wiki as I speak. And I'm trying to bring out a decent wiki out of this junkplace. Awiting reactivation. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC)